


My Super Psycho Sweet 16

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday Party, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by a Movie, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Jensen, Top Jensen, Twink Jared, Twisted, Unrequited Love, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Young Jared Padalecki has just turned 16 years old, and is having a large party to celebrate it. All Jared wants is to have a great time with his friends and boyfriend.But his teacher, Jensen Ackles--with whom he shares a special bond--has other plans...





	My Super Psycho Sweet 16

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. (I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors!)

"Dude, a sweet 16? Are you having an MTV special about how spoiled you are?"

That was the reaction Jared got from his dear friend, Chad. Milo only snickers next to him, sipping on his iced coffee, while Stephen casually slaps Chad on the back of the head. Jared isn't spoiled, nor is he overly wealthy. Hell, he's working in a coffee shop as a barista for Christ's sake, and to be quite honest, it's better than nothing.

It's July, and school's out for the summer. Jared's parents just randomly surprised him by saying that they'll be throwing a huge party for him. He didn't complain, He didn't get stressed. Jared just smiled, clearly oblivious to something such as this. There wasn't anything to say really.

"Stop mocking my boy, Assholes." Stephen scoffs. It makes Jared grin. "Just be happy that we're being invited. Wait, we  _are_ getting invited, right, Your Highness?"

Jared rolls his eyes, still grinning. "Of course. I want my best friends there...and  _my man_."

He puts the emphasis on the word man as he leans over the counter to place a kiss on Stephen's lips. Milo makes kissy faces at the couple, while Chad makes horrid gagging noises. Oh, he's just jealous that he can't get into a successful relationship for more than a week.

Jared soon separates from Stephen before I can get way too heated in the shop. Not like it would anyways. Jared hasn't...well, they haven't gone all the way yet. He's given Stephen a blow job once, but that's all. Nothing else. Kissing is obviously a given in any relationship.

There have been instances in which Stephen touched him down there, but Jared quickly recoiled. Stephen doesn't push, and Jared respects that, but he also has needs to that may be getting neglected. He's just not ready to lose his virginity yet. Stephen's the right one to lose it to though.

"Ugh, gross." Chad groans.

Milo finishes his drink, humming in satisfaction. "Hey, can I get another one of these?"

"You gonna pay for it this time?" Jared asks with a stern look.

"Yeah...eventually. Put it on my tab."

Jared laughs with his friends. He loves these guys so much. He wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Jared prepares Milo's iced coffee, and briefly retreats into the recesses of his mind. What might he do with his summer? What could he after high school? Obviously college, but where? Where could he go? Somewhere local maybe.

Not too far from home.

Texas will always be his home, that much Jared knows. He just doesn't want to limit himself here.

He finishes up Milo's drink, and hands it over with a playful scowl. Jared does nice things for people all the time. Sometimes he's just too damn nice, much to Stephen's ire. He just can't help it. Soon, Stephen, Chad and Milo say goodbye, allowing him to resume his shift.

Jared leans on the counter, face hiding in his hands. He groans. His birthday is less than a week away, and mom and dad are making such a big deal out of it. It's not like he's getting married! Jesus Christ! Jared realizes that he should feel happy about it, and not complain, but he has so many wrong vibes about this party.

All of a sudden--in the middle of his self induced depression--he feels someone else's fingers prying away his own hands from his face. Jared almost lashes put, but he looks upon the person. It's none other than his high school English teacher, Mr. Jensen Ackles. He grins bright, and it's like the sun is shining brightly upon him.

"Pouting isn't a very good look for you, Jared." He says, allowing the boy to use his hands again.

"Good Morning, Mr. Ackles. You want the usual?"

"Please and thank you." The man sighs happily, conversing as Jared continues making the beverage. "So, what's got you so down today? Do I have to kick someone's ass for you?"

Jared snorts in amusement. "No one's messing with me, but thanks for that I guess. Haha, I appreciate it. But no, I'm just a little overwhelmed about my birthday party coming up soon."

"Ah, yes. The big one six. Practically a  _man_ now, right?" Jared might be reading too much into this, but he swears that Mr. Ackles is staring at him like how a wolf would stare at a sheep. The look is gone in a flash. "Now why on earth would you be stressed about a birthday party? You're an odd kid."

"Well, thanks a lot!" Jared giggles. "Just for that, I'm charging you an extra fifty cents for the coffee, and an extra dollar for the donut."

Mr. Ackles raises his eyebrow with a chuckle, clearly amused by his situation. He's a good guy. "Oh, really? That's fine by me. The stuff you do and have done for me is worth every penny."

Jared's throat suddenly goes dry, and his heart sinks into his stomach. They don't talk much about it anymore, but it's the reason why they're connected. The reason why their fates will forever be intertwined. Jared saved Mr. Jensen's life many months ago. He found him stumbling along the back roads, beaten, scarred and bloody. The victim of a vicious attack.

The boy got out of his car, and helped Jensen to the backseat. He drove him to the hospital in time where the doctors and nurses patched him up. Jared visited Jensen everyday for weeks until his wounds healed. In that time, he'd do his homework or read to him or talk about the latest school gossip.

It was like making a new friend. That's what Jared considers him. He's more than his teacher. He's not too bad to look at either. He knows how attractive Jensen is, everyone does. He's the hottest guy in the entire school, maybe even the entire city. Jared's favorite features on Jensen are his adorable freckles.

He tried counting them one day while the man slept, but he gave up. There's just too many! But Jensen was safe then; his attacker was never found, which most people found puzzling. Like, why was Jensen out there that late anyways? Still a mystery.

Jared quickly plucks a donut from the tray, wrapping it up nicely. Jensen eyes the treat hungrily, making the young man chuckle spontaneously. It's infectious, and Jensen's wide, bright smile shows again. He's like a happy kitty if anything else. Oh God, Jared needs serious help.

Jensen is his  _teacher_! Well...Not right now anyways.

"Your coffee and your donut." The boy says, handing both over. When he notices Jensen about to pay extra for this stuff, Jared becomes embarrassed. "No, Mr. Ackles, I was just joking. You don't have to--"

"You're worth it." Jensen interrupts with a smirk. He sets down the extra bills for Jared. "You're worth it to me. And please...call me Jensen. We're not in school."

Jared unwillingly blushes, feeling his cheeks burn hot. "Y--Yeah. Okay...Jensen." It's not as weird as he thought it would be. He pockets the extra change and smiles sheepishly. "Um, you know, if want I mean, would you like to come to the party? It's in a few more days, and we're hosting it at the villa at the edge of town."

Jensen makes a show of himself contemplating the answer. To be honest, Jared would really appreciate it if he did make it. This is gonna sound weird, but without everyday interactions with Jensen, Jared can't function right. After that night, he saw to it that it was his job to look after Jensen, and social interaction works well.

But now it might be for the both of them instead of just Jensen. Finally though, the man answers.

"Friday, right? Hmm...I don't know. The new episode of Gossip Girl will be on. Hmmm..." Jared snickers. Jensen does  _not_ watch Gossip Girl. It's one of the few teen shows he hates. "But I think I can fit you into the schedule. I would do anything for you."

That strange feeling comes back full force into Jared's gut. He brushes it off quickly through. "That's...thank you, Mr. Ack--Jensen. Thank you, Jensen."

"No problem. I'll see you around, okay?" Jensen takes his coffee and donut, and heads for the door. Jared almost resumes his work, but Jensen stops in his tracks, and comes back to the counter as if something's on his mind. "Hey, I forgot to ask, but are you still dating that guy? Oh, what's his name?  _Stefan?_ "

Jared doesn't contain the gut bursting laugh this time. "It's  _Stephen_ , and yes I am. Oh my God, that was good. Jensen, you better get outta here before I get fired for laughing too much."

Jensen shrugs, beautiful grin in place. "Their loss. I'd hire you anywhere. Be my personal assistant seeing as how you've been doting on me, haha. Okay. I'm going now. Have a good day, Jaybird."

Jensen soon leaves the shop, but something clicks. 

That nickname.

Jensen gave it to him the morning after the attack. Jared was taken aback, but it quickly stuck. It's not weird for teachers to give their student a fond nickname, is it? No, right? It's not. It can't be if Jared gets all happy and tingly inside every time he hears it.

He just makes him feel things that no student should feel. Jared oftentimes catches himself thinking about him when he's not supposed to. It's like Jensen has this power over him that he can describe. Maybe it's just Jared thinking worrying about the man.

Maybe it's just that. It has to be.

****

Jared hums quietly as he steps out of the shower. His damp hair sticks perfectly to his forehead. The party is gonna start soon, so he's gotta hurry up. The teen takes off his towel when he walks into his room, drying off his hair. He spots his naked body in the mirror, and takes a look.

He's not at all self conscious about his body at all. Jared is usually naked in the privacy of his own room. Hell, he even sleeps in the nude, but he doesn't think he could let Stephen see him like this any time soon. He'd probably die of embarrassment!

Just as he slips on his underwear, Jared's cellphone chimes on the nightstand. Curious, he walks over to where it's charging, looking at the screen. It's a message from an unknown number. Strange. Interest piqued, the boy unlocks the phone, reading the message.

_You look so beautiful tonight. I love you._

The message shakes him to his core. Jared's heart skips a beat. That message was...it was very scary. He immediately puts the phone back down, and looks out of his windows desperately. There's hardly anyone outside; there's one woman out jogging, but he seriously doubts that she has anything to do with this.

Jared takes the time to close his curtains. It's possible that he's overreacting to this. It's probably Chad trying to freak him out, maybe even Milo too. Stephen wouldn't do something like that. It's just a stupid prank, that's all. A dumb prank.

Whatever.

He switches on the television, but regrets it instantly.

_\--the body of 18 year old Colin Ford was found early this afternoon near the forest behind the local high school. Viewers may remember the missing person's case revolving around him and at least three other teens. He went missing nearly a year ago today. There are no leads on this yet, but we've been informed that this was a homicide. More on this story as it develops._

****

The party is in full swing.

Everyone's having fun and dancing. There's even a DJ playing all the latest hits! Jared's actually enjoying himself, something he thought wouldn't happen tonight. Everything is in place, and everyone who was invited is here...well, almost everyone.

Jensen's not here, and he's probably not gonna be here. Jared doesn't think on it too much. He probably was tied up from his...whatever he does. Probably watching fucking Gossip Girl right now.

What a joke.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" Stephen says over the loud music. "I gotta call my mom."

Jared nods, yelling back. "Okay! Tell her I said hello!"

Stephen kisses him sweetly then. "Will do."

With that, Stephen heads away to a quiet room from the party, unaware that a pair of vicious, jealous eyes are tracking his every move.

****

"Yeah, mom. Everything's fine. Jared's great. He told me to tell you hello." Stephen laughs then at his mother's voice. "Yeah, I don't think he's interested in marriage for another six years at most. I'm sure he's the one. Okay, mom, gotta go. Love you too. Bye."

Just as Stephen gets off the phone With his mother, someone enters the many rooms of the villa. He's startled at first, but calms down once he realizes who it is. It's Mr. Ackles. He comes and and shuts the door behind him, locking it. He's hiding something just out of view, behind his back.

Stephen is nervous.

"H--Hey, Mr. Ackles, what's up?" He stutters. "The party's out there. Jared's waiting for you."

Jensen hums, slowly walking forward. "Oh, I know. I just saw him. He's preoccupied at the moment. Having fun with friends. Do you love him?"

The question is out of place, and catches the blonde off guard.

"I...don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, you see,  _Stefan_ , it actually is my business." Jensen reveals what he's been hiding. A very sharp knife. A hunting knife. "Jared is my business. He's my baby boy, and I love him. We have a special bond that you wouldn't understand...and I can't have you fucking that up for me any longer."

"Please, Mr. Ackles," Stephen pleads, backing away. Each step he takes is like a mile. "Don't do this...don't. What would--What would Jared think?"

Jensen stops in his tracks, face stony and unreadable. "I'm thinking for him. I wanna get rough, but I don't want blood on this suit. So, how bout we play catch instead? I've been practicing."

"Catch--?"

The question is cut short as Jensen expertly tosses the knife at Stephen's chest, dead center. The teen, though hurt, tries pulling the knife out. It works, but blood gushes from the wound in terrifying torrents. Stephen wheezes, dropping the knife. In seconds, he too drops.

"Good riddance," are the last words he hears.

****

Jared stands outside on the balcony, having slipped away from the party. It's a beautiful night. The stars are out, and so is the moon; not a dreary cloud in place. It's as if God made this night special just for him. It's just so lovely tonight. Jared is soon startled when he feels warm hands cover his eyes from behind.

Though initially unsettled, the boy relaxes into the person's touch, convinced that it's none other than Stephen surprising him. He presses his back to Stephen's chest, savoring every single passing second of contact between them.

"You got a present for me, Stephen?" Jared giggles.

However, a voice that doesn't belong to his boyfriend reaches his ears. "Not Stephen, but I do wanna give you something."

Jared jumps away, embarrassed. It's Jensen. Oh, God! He stares at the older man who chuckles in response. Jared's face reddens. He could've sworn that Jensen was Stephen, but he was wrong. Jared breathes slowly, trying to collect himself, trying to keep himself from falling over the balcony.

"Oh my God..." Jared mutters. "I thought you were--Oh God, I'm such an idiot. I'm glad you made it though. I was getting..."

"Worried?" Jensen finishes. "Sad? Emotional? Anxious? Excited? Do I need to continue?"

Jared smilies unknowingly. "No...you don't need to continue. So, what's this about a present, Mr. Ackles?"

"I told you about that. Call me Jensen, Jaybird. And yes, I have something for you, if you'd like to follow me."

Jared, though skeptical, doesn't say a single word as he's led away from the area where the party's taking place. Jensen's hand touches the small of his back and it feels...cold, yet warm.

It feels wrong.

****

Soon, Jensen leads them to a nice room in the large villa, a room well hidden. It's a sort of like a master bedroom in a suite, but bigger. The person who owns this place must be really rich. Jared doesn't know them personally, and he's never met them, but his parents have obviously.

Jensen closes the door as they step in, and Jared immediately sees something on the table near the bed. A small present. Alongside the present just so happens to be two glasses of wine. Oh! It all seems so...intimate. Jensen speed walks over to the drinks, beckoning Jared to join him.

This situation seems fishy, but he trusts Jensen a lot. Jared swallows down the anxiety that's been building up, and takes long strides over to Jensen. The man hands him the other glass, and they clink them together in a faux toast. Jared sips the wine, and notes that it tastes strange. But then again, he's never tasted alcohol before.

"You know I'm not 21 yet, right?" Jared asks, though he's not complaining.

"I know." Jensen places a finger over his lips then, and lowers his voice. "It'll be our little secret."

What exactly is happening right now? Jared's in a secluded room with an older man drinking wine. This doesn't look good...but also, it doesn't feel good either. Something inside of Jared squirms. It's an odd feeling. Like an itch that wants to be scratched...on the inside. Very intimately.

"Gonna open your present?" Mr. Ackles questions, smiling strangely. "Got it just for you."

Jared nods, setting down his glass. His hands start to shake as he reaches for the small box. He feels very weird now, and it's almost scary. What is this? Is it anxiety? No, it can't be. It has to be something else. Some outside force or something getting into his body, into his system.

Finally, he tears upon the box, noticing that his vision is becoming a little blurry by the minute. Inside of the box is a little necklace with the word  _ **Jaybird**_ on it. It's sweet. It's really sweet. Jared giggles despite the strange happenings to his body. He tries putting it on by himself, but Jensen takes it, and stands behind him.

"Got it specially made for you." Jensen mutters. His excitement is very noticeable. "You like it, yeah? Right?"

"I love it..." Jared says, wobbling slightly. His head is getting kinda cloudy too. Very odd. "It's...very...nice..."

Jensen backs away for a moment, then turns Jared around manually. The boy can't help but to obey. Jared tries focusing his vision, but everything is getting too blurry. Jensen stares at him,  _really_ stares at him. It's like he's seeing into his very soul. Those deep, emerald green eyes burning holes into his heart.

In a matter of seconds, Jensen presses his lips to Jared's. The young man doesn't why away, though he desperately wants to. His mind is screaming for him to run away, but his body is telling him a different kind of story. Jared's body is begging to be touched, and he can feel his member getting harder in his jeans.

Realizing that what's happening to him is wrong and shouldn't make him feel this way, Jared tries pushing past Jensen. Yet, for all his efforts it only makes make matters worse. The more Jared squirms, the more pressure builds up in his groin. He wants release, but he wants to also be released from Jensen's grasp.

Soon, he blacks out.

****

_It's like...floating through the air, or maybe falling down the staircase._

_There's blurred and dark spots in this weird dream, but it felt so real. Jensen was there...and he was ushering him towards the bed, taking off their clothes. The rest is hazy, but Jared remembers crying Jensen's name in ecstasy...and possibly anguish as well._

_Strange dream..._

****

Groaning, Jared tries waking up from his slumber, but his eyes are extremely heavy. He fights himself on this, trying hard to wake up and greet the day. Finally, after procrastinating more, Jared opens his eyes slowly. What he sees horrifies him. This isn't his room, and he's not laying on his comfy bed.

What happened last night? The events are fuzzy, and there are parts cut out. Jared's head starts hurting, so he tries to get up. He doesn't get too far, as he soon finds that there's a shackle around his right ankle. What the fuck!? Though that's not all.

Looking down at himself, Jared sees that he's in completely different clothes than last night. Shorter, cutoff shorts that he would never wear and a short two sizes too small. Spotting a mirror on the nightstand next to him, Jared picks it up, looking at his reflection. He hardly recognizes the person staring back at him.

His hair has been cut down, now barely reaching the very tips of his ears. It's also been dyed strawberry blonde, no longer the perfect shade of chestnut brown. Jared drops the small mirror in horror as he gazes around the room.

There's tens if not hundreds of pictures of him that liter the walls. The pictures range from him walking down the street to him sleeping in his bed. Who did this!? And how did they get into his room, and why are they stalking him!?

Just then, the door on the far side of the room opens and in steps...Jensen. He's grinning bright from ear to ear with a glass of water in one hand, and two small pills in the other. Everything clicks, and soon Jared knows. He knows everything now. Jensen...Jensen's the reason why he's hear, and he could also very well be Colin's murderer and the reason for the other teen's disappearance.

"Mornin', Jay. How'd you sleep?"

Jared immediately breaks down, tears streaming down his face. "Jensen...why? Why am I here? Where am I?"

"My place." Jensen answers cheerfully. "Well, one of my places. This is our place now. You'll love it here. Just you and me in the middle of the forest, miles away from home."

Miles? How long was he even out?

"Where is everyone?" Jared asks quietly. "Where's mom and dad? Where's...where's Stephen?"

The questions that he's asking are clearly grating Jensen's nerves, but Jared's gotta know. He needs to know. The man hands him the glass of water and the pills, assuring him that they're safe. Just painkillers. Jared reluctantly accepts them, guzzling down the water in one go. He's scared.

"I took care of them, Baby Boy." Jensen says simply, brazenly tucking some hair behind Jared's ear. "Mommy, Daddy and...the little Asswipe too. All gone. They were in the way, don't you see? They didn't understand that what we have is forever. You saved me that night. I was attacked, yes, but it was by Colin. He looked just like you, and I wanted a taste. He fought back, but I got him. And that's when you came along. I knew then, when you took me to the hospital, that you were the one. My other half!"

Jared can't believe what he's hearing.

"You came to me every day, visiting me in that fuckin' hospital. I love you so much, Jaybird. More than I love myself." Jensen kisses Jared's cheek then, wiping away his tears. He almost whispers the last part. "And we're gonna be together forever."

In a final, desperate his to have his former teacher see reason, Jared tries again. "Please, Mr. Jensen...let me go. Let me go back home..."

"Oh, Jay..." Jensen stands up and sighs, heading for the door. Before he goes, he says one final thing. "You  _are_ home. Happy Birthday."

With that, Jared is left alone with his own thoughts. Jensen has gone mental, and know he's convinced that they belong together. Jared lays back down, curling in on himself; the shackle makes noise as he adjusts. There's people looking for him. There has to be. In the meantime, the only thing he can do is cry.

So, he cries.


End file.
